


finale but it's good!!!!!

by bi_exhausted1743



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It, Gay, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, bullshit but i made it better, finale, i'm drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_exhausted1743/pseuds/bi_exhausted1743
Summary: the supernatural finale was bad and this is better and i am drunk while writing it but it is still better
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 96





	finale but it's good!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to misha collins. sorry baby you deserved better but you got cucked on national television. at least you got 11 years worth of that CW moneyyyyy

Dean is in heaven. He sees Booby and rejoices! Bobby is nice and old and fun! He is sitting on a rocking chair and Dean approaches him. 

"You're dead," Bobby says.

"Thank fuck," says Dean.

"You died from a piece of rebar in your lower back."

"I know. I was there."

Bobby looks back at the door of the roadhouse. "Heaven is good now. And Cas is here."

Dean smiles. "I was hoping Cas would be here. He professed his love for me, and then we never talked about it. So I would like to do this. I would like to talk about it."

Bobby nods, "Yes. We all thought that was strange. Rufus thought y'all would kiss."

"Rufus is here?"

"Yes, the writers thought to include Rufus, who I love so much, but not Cas. But Cas is here. So Don't Worry," Bobbt said nicely.

Dean looked at the impala, his first priority clearly, then went inside the Roadhouse. Cas was there, in his trenchcoat, looking gay and smoking weed because this has been a long 11 seasons for him.

"Hello Dean! Jack freed me from super turbo mega hell," Cas said while he smoked dooby, "because I helped raise Jack and Jack is now God and he saved me and now I am here!"

Dean smiled!! "I am so happy Cas! We didn't get to talk about your declaration of love before the black slime ate you and sent you to turbo hell where the gays go."

Cas laughed, "Gays aren't in super hell anymore, Dean! They're all here!"

Dean and Cas rejoice gayly. They give each other a nice, CW approved closed lip kith. They both get in the impala and drive for a while while Sam grows old and has a son with an unnamed woman. When Sam dies, the three of them hang out on a bridge and bond because they were the three main characters for 11 fucking seasons and that is how it should have ended go to hell CW.

Dean and Cas then take turns railing each other for a long while. Sam and Bobby hang out and smoke outside. They can't hear their sex noises because it is heaven and everything rocks.


End file.
